My King
by SoulSavior71
Summary: Starts after My Queen. Aoi is confused and realizes she must give up on Tenma, but what road lies ahead of her. Will she stay or will she leave? Pairings are Saru x Aoi, TenFei, and Some slight Tenma x Aoi. Requested by Shiranai Atsune
1. Chapter 1

**My King**

**Soul: Yo~! This takes place after the story My Queen and where it will go even I don't know. This is one of the many requests from Shiranai Atsune.**

**Hikari: You should be ashamed of yourself!**

**Kaya: Yeah you made Shiranai-san wait!**

**Soul: I am deeply sorry for making you wait Shiranai Atsune. On another note, on with the story!**

**Hikari & Kaya: SoulSavior71 doesn't own Inazuma 11 Go Chronostone, but she owns us!**

**Chapter 1: True Feelings**

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

_'What's this feeling in my chest? Why does it only happen when I look at him?' _I thought to myself as I looked to the place where Saru was supposed to be. I don't know how, but I could tell he was looking at me which in turn made me blush. Even when I turned my head away I could still feel his eyes watching me.

_'Okay Aoi keep calm and don't let it get to you.'_ I thought to myself once more, but I couldn't shake off the kiss that he gave me. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't deny that I sort of liked the kiss. I guess it was because I saw Tenma for a bit when he kissed me.

_'Tenma...'_

I like Tenma...right? Yet what Saru said struck me. Does Tenma really like Fei that way? Is that why he never looked my way? As I thought about these questions and how Tenma reacted when Fei betrayed him. I realized that it was true, Tenma liked Fei and I think Fei feels the same way about Tenma.

_'But...'_

Can I let Tenma go? I mean I've been with him since the beginning and I wanted to be with him. Yet I can't and I understand what I must do. I need to look for Tenma.

* * *

I found him in the room he was provided with and I asked him to walk with me which he agreed to. As I look at him now I can see what Saru meant Tenma truly liked, maybe loved, Fei. He looked exhausted and his eyes were red, probably from crying, but he still had enough energy to walk with me. I knew I had to get down to business now or I'll regret it later.

"Tenma?"

"What is it Aoi?" He replied back. Well it's now or never.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure!"

"I...love you." There I confessed.

"...EEEHHHHHH?!" he yelled in shock. Before I slapped a hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet.

"It's true I loved you even when we were younger..." I started before I was interrupted by my best friend.

"B-but Aoi! I-i-i can't... I-i-i mean I don't...!" He tried explaining before I hit him on the head. He immediately started rubbing the spot I hit.

"You didn't let me finish. I loved you, but I understand that you love Fei so I'm willing to step aside and let you and Fei be together." I finished and surprisingly I actually was hoping he and fei got together.

"Aoi...You mean you're alright with me liking Fei? And you're willing to allow Fei and I to be together?" He asked and I just nodded.

"A-aoi..." And for the first time since today I saw him truly smile. What I did not expect was for him to hug me and spin me around while laughing happily.

"T-t-t-tenma put me down or so help me I'll hit you again!" I yelled at my best friend and he immediately putme down and covered his head with his hands.

"No! Don't hit me! I'm sorry!" He apologized before I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Apology accepted now Tenma go and get some sleep. You'll need it in the morning." I told him and he nodded before he waved goodbye. I just smiled at his retreating figure when I felt someone behind me.

"Well this is a surprise. What were you doing out here with Tenma, Aoi?' A familiar voice asked from behind. I jumped and turned around shocked to see who was behind me.

* * *

**Soul: Well that's it for this chapter and I hope you people liked it. If your confused read My Queen like it says at the top.**

**Hikari: Yup and we'll make sure Soul gets the next chapter done by tomorrow *glare***

**Kaya: ^_^' Please review and sorry if it isn't to your liking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My King**

**Soul: Yo~! I am back with a new chapter amazing huh?**

**Hikari:...It's a MIRACLE!**

**Kaya: Calm down Onee-chan. -_-**

**Soul: Here is your virtual cookie Shiranai-san (::). On with the story~! For those who reviewed or just read it thank you! XD**

**Chapter 2: Confused**

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

The person I was looking at was the same person that has been running through my mind lately.

"Saru? What are you doing here?" I asked the white haired boy who stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Me? I'm just walking around that's all, but Aoi what were you doing with Tenma?" He asked, and I saw anger flash through his eyes when he said Tenma. Okay he doesn't like Tenma and he thinks we were doing something. That's just great.

"We weren't doing anything. We were only talking that is all." I replied and he seemed to relax slightly. Before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Only talking? Really? Then why did he hug you and spin you around?" He asked and I was stumped. He witnessed that? I mentally facepalmed and that's when I noticed something in his lavender eyes.

They were playful. He was messing with me?

"He was just happy that's all." I replied with a wave of my hand and his smirk turned into a smile-

Wait. Rewind, a smile...

I could feel myself blush as he kept smiling at me, but I couldn't turn away. That's when I noticed he was walking toward with that smile on his face.

"You interest me Sorano Aoi." He said as he kept walking and I realized he was a few feet away from me. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't listen.

"R-really?" I stuttered, well at least my mouth was working. He was so close now and I didn't look away from his eyes. He was in front of me our chests almost touching before he moved his head toward my ear and replied.

"Yes and I would like you to be my Queen."

My mind tried to process what he said. _'Wait, he wants me to be his Queen? Why?'_ I couldn't help, but think of these questions that I didn't notice he cupped my chin and made me look at him.

"What do you Aoi-chan? Will you be my Queen?" He asked me and for some reason I was tempted to say yes, but I didn't know why. That's when I realized his eyes were glowing and if I remember correctly he could make people forget or remember things. Does that mean he can also force people to obey him?

Was he trying to brainwash me? No! I will not allow him!

Before I realized what I was doing I quickly hit him in the stomach and watched as he dropped to his knees. Then I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to my room.

* * *

**Saru's POV**

I felt pain as she hit me in the stomach and immediately fell to my knees. I watched as she ran away from me, no doubt back to her room. I didn't follow though, no I just had to meet her again when she was alone so i could make her mine.

"That hurt Aoi-chan, but don't worry I'll forgive you. After all you're the only one for me and also my soon to be Queen." I muttered and then chuckled darkly as I stood up. I walked away while thinking of ways to turn her to my side.

_'Yes, she'll be mine soon enough.'_

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

I finally made it back to my room and immediately collapsed on the bed. My head hurt from all the mixed emotions I was feeling hurt, anger, sadness, but most of all betrayal. I thought Saru liked me, but to try and brainwash me? That is something I can't forgive. Why is this happening to me?

_'Why Saru? Why would you do that? Why?!' _I thought angrily before it went away and the sadness finally crept in. I'm so confused and for the first time in awhile I cried. I cried so much that I was now physically and mentally exhausted.

_'Saru, if I see you again I want you to tell me why you did what you did today.' _That was my final thought before I let sleep claim me.

* * *

**Soul:...What did I just write?**

**Hikari: I don't know, but at least you got another chapter done.**

**Kaya: Yeah, please review~! And have a great day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**My King**

**Soul: Back with another chapter of My King~!**

**Hikari: It's amazing what you can do when you actually have some motivation.**

**Soul: Hey! I have lots of motivation it just goes away after awhile.**

**Hikari: Uh huh.**

**Kaya: Umm. Can we start? **

**Soul: Oh right. Do the disclaimer please.**

**Hikari & Kaya: SoulSavior71 does not own Inazuma Eleven GO Chronostone!**

**Chapter 3: New Memories**

* * *

**Saru's POV**

_'I need to carry out my plan to make Aoi join our side.'_ I thought as I stood outside her bedroom. A few hours earlier I decided I needed to take action immediately.

_'Sorry Aoi-chan, but I promise you'll be much happier on on our side.'_ I thought once more and entered her room. It was dark, but I could make out a sleeping form on the bed sleeping. I closed the door behind me and walked quietly over to her form. It looked like she had been crying earlier, but I ignored that and looked at her sleeping face. She looked so serene and I couldn't stop my face from slowly moving towards hers.

"I love you." I whispered as I brushed a stray lock of her hair from her face. I could feel my face inching closer and closer. I was so close I could feel her breath on my lips. Just as I was about to kiss her I stopped and thought about the consequences. I was so focused on my thoughts that I nearly missed what she was saying in her sleep.

"Saru... I... love you." My heart skipped a beat and I smiled. All I was thinking about flew out the window. I lost control of my body and finally placed my lips on hers. I could feel her shift as she awakened from her sleep.

**Aoi's POV**

_'What? What's on my lips?' _I sleepily opened my eyes and they widened in shock. Saru was kissing me. Is this a dream? Yes it must be. I closed my eyes and decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Not knowing that his eyes were glowing purple.

"Forgive me Aoi-chan, but it's time for you to come to our side or in other words my side." he pulled back and whispered. I made the mistake of opening my eyes and staring into his glowing ones. All at once I could feel my memories being pushed back to the depths of my mind and new ones replacing them. There were too many it felt like my head was going to burst. Everything is going dark.

_'Saru why?'_ It was my last thought before I passed out.

**Saru's POV**

"It's finally done, Aoi. You're mine now." I said as I stared at the unconscious girl in my arms. She then started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Saru? What's wrong?" she asked and her eyes held concern for me.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you that's all." I replied and smiled gently at her. She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm glad Saru. I love you." Just hearing her say those words made my heart pound in my chest. I cupped her face with my hand and told her.

"I love you too, Aoi. I'd do anything for you. You are my blue haired Queen after all."

"I love you too, my white haired King." she said as we both stared lovingly into eachothers eyes. Yes I have finally made her my queen.

* * *

**Soul: I saw it coming!**

**Hikari: You wrote it! Of course you saw it coming!**

**Kaya: Calm down *whispers* I swear it's your time of the month...**

**Hikari: What was that?!**

**Soul: Ah! Well gotta go make sure Hikari doesn't hurt her cousin. See you next chapter.**


End file.
